


James Doesn't Like To Be Teased

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little tooth-rotting sweetness between James and Cy because they are just adorable together^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Doesn't Like To Be Teased

James lay on his side of the bed, pouting and curled up into a ball. He swore that the past week Cyrus has been teasing him, though Cyrus has been playing dumb as to what he was talking about.  _Stupid old man...._ he thought to himself.  _'S why his hair's thinning...._  James was truly pathetic sometimes when it came to his husband.

Cyrus leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, watching James mutter to himself. James was just too cute and adorable sometimes. It was hard to ignore him. Except when he asked for a baby, those are the few times his cuteness wore off. But even still, he loved the man regardless. Uncrossing his arms, he moved to his side of the bed, climbing in and wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

"I love you, James," Cyrus said, kissing the back of James' neck.

James muttered, but shifted closer into Cyrus' arms. "Uh-huh. Teasing me isn't love."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's not? Not even when we make love?"

"Smart-ass...."

Cyrus rubbed small circles on James' hips, forcing a soft sigh to leave the younger man's lips. His body relaxed at the gentle touch, and he rolled over to face his husband, eyes soft, forgiving. He tilted his head up, capturing Cyrus' lips in a soft kiss. Cyrus slid a hand up, cupping the back of James' head, cradling it as they kissed. 

"You're still and ass for teasing me," James said, nuzzling Cyrus' chest.

Cyrus just stroked through his hair, and agreed. "Yeah, I know."

"But why were you teasing me!?" James demanded abruptly, looking up at the man.

Chuckling was the only answer he received. He'd get the answer one way or another, even if he has to tease right back...Which didn't sound like a bad plan at this point.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first Scandal fic. Don't hate too much on please. /.\ This is dedicated to my best friend Cora<3


End file.
